victubiafandomcom-20200215-history
Victubia Universe
This page is intended to briefly introduce this Universe, especially for those who are new to Victubia (in short these are Meta). This page summarize most of the general information about Victubia so they are purposely made short and simple. Check the ask.fm if you still have questions. General Information Victubia takes place in a steampunk/fantasy/victorian inspired universe that is home for humans, magic, and many supernatural beings. Civilization in Victubia is located in an archipelago near Europe also called Victubia. Victubia is separated into multiple parts with one of them being the Capital, and each part is governed by one Mayor. The Mayors worked under a ruling figure of the Royal Family in Capital, where the King/Queen resides in the Royal Castle. Overall, there are more than 500.000 people in total of Victubia's population. Magic Various form of Magic exists in Victubia, and among human civilization, there are people with innate power and ability to sense and manipulate Spirits and a certain Elements. These people are called "Magi" and there are at least 5% of the human population who are Magi. Magi's ability generally awaken around the age of 13-15. There are Schools that helps young Magi to control their Magic, one of them being Victubia Magi Academy. Young Magi are endorsed to attend these school to help them control their magic. Magi in summary * Magi is a person who can sense Magic. * A Magi also have Magical Powers, which is from the genes in a magi's body that allows them to manipulate magical energies/elements in the world. * Magi are born with ONE element. At least 1% of them has the rare ability to manipulate a second element they are destined with. * Magi can learn to use any type of Spirit Magic. * There are other types of Magic a Magi can perform, these other form of Magic is usually in Grey Magic area. * Using Magic can exhaust the Magi, sometimes it can cause fainting and in extreme cases, death. Elemental Magic main article Elemental Magic * There are 7 basic elements in Victubia : Fire, Water, Earth, Wind, Lightning, Wood, Metal. * Magi in general are born with one of the Elements. * Elemental Magic is a telekinetic ability to control a certain element. * Magi manipulates their element without incantations or spells, they manipulate their element with their movement. Spirit Magic main article Spirit Magic * There are 6 types of Spirit Magic in Victubia : Red, Pink, Yellow, Green, Blue, Purple. Each with their own quirks and purposes. * Magi are born with the ability to sense these Spirits from their surroundings, and capable of using the Spirits' trait to their advantage. * Some people just use a certain type of Spirit better or worse than the others. Grey Magic main article Grey Magic Grey Magic is a category for minor type of Magic that doesn't belong in general type of magic or considered forbidden or dead. Possession Magic main article Possession Magic Magic Bonds main article Magic Bonds Shapeshifting main article ShapeShifting * Shapeshifting is an extremely rare form of magic that allows a Magi to transform into a certain animal. * It is something that a Magi born with along with their Element and can't be learned. * They can retain their form indefinitely, and they can either stay in Human or Animal form. * Staying and retaining their animal form will not exhaust (magic-wise) the shapeshifter. * Their animal form traits and physical appearance usually takes after their human form, such as hair color, eye color, scars, etc. * At least 5% of Magi are Shapeshifter, a little more than a thousand. Traditional Magic main article Traditional Magic * Traditional Magic is an older form of Magic that can also be performed by humans. * This type of magic requires spells or incantation to execute. * This type of magic is usually used for exorcism. Technology * Technology in Victubia is considered in rapid development, with the help of elemental magic. * Electricity has been invented and of course, Steam Engine is used for transportation such as steam train and steam tram. * Light bulb has been invented, especially in Capital. Candles and Lantern are still used widely. * Water Plumbing has been invented. * Airships has been invented but not yet available for public. * Phone Network in Capital became popular rapidly. Visphala being in charge of installing phone network. They install phones to the most important buildings and institutes, like the Minx Castle, VU, VMA, Mayor HQ, Police Department, The Radiant, Vishpala Headquarters and one public phone located at Diamond Square. The telephone network is being expanded to all districts of the Capital, and eventually the rest of the country. Culture * Human is still the major civilization of this Universe. Magi is not a race, but simply a person with Magic. * Shapeshifters are still considered Human Magi. * Victubia's culture is based of the 18th Century of Europe, also called the Victorian Era, along with rapid development of technology and science with the existence of Magic. * Official Language of Victubia is English, as Victubia used to be part of England. * Victubia is not really a religious country, so they don't celebrate a lot of common holidays (especially not Thanksgiving and Halloween which are American holidays).[src] * Transportation in general still make use of Horses and carriages. While Trains are generally used for transportation between cities. Ships, and Air Blimp has been invented for overseas travel. * The Queen has absolute authority in most cases concerning the country as a whole. Decisions about land or cities beyond the Capital are usually discussed with the Mayor of that area. * Education is mostly supported by government, allowing people to study for free. * This also implies the prosperity of the Kingdom to be quite wealthy to support the citizen. * There are no social gap or stigma toward Magi (or Magic itself). There are people who's an anti-Magi, however there are no known Anti-Magi Organization or anything similar. * Legal drinking age in Victubia is 18 years old. (it is assumable it is also the age of consent) * Same-sex relationship/Marriage is viewed as normal in Victubia. * Necromancy (Possessing the dead) and Possessing other people is viewed as crime and taboo. * Wandering Spirits such as Sup Guys and Ghosts exists but most of them can't be encountered unless they wish to be seen by human. * Mythical creatures such as Dragons used to exist, however there is no further information regarding these kind of creatures. * You do not need a permission to buy/own weapons, but you do need a permission to carry them with you when you leave your house. * Permission can be acquired at a police station or at a police approved weapon store[src]. Trivia * Elemental Magic is mostly based on Avatar : The Last Airbender / Legend of Korra's bending arts. * Vox Magic lack of information is due to Gabbi's wish to keep the information to be revealed in the comic. * The word Victubia is a mash up of "'Vic'tor'ia'n" and "You'tub'e" Navigation